Project Summary ? Administrative and Management The role of the administrative and management component of the Proteomics Resource will be to provide and maintain an effective management structure for the Resource, and support the combined and coordinated Technology Research & Development (TR&D) Projects, Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs) and Community Engagement (CE) efforts. The Aims of the administration and management include efforts to: 1) organize and maintain a well-integrated multidisciplinary team through well specified staff responsibilities and tasks, 2) organize and implement Resource operating procedures, and 3) ensure proper oversight of Resource activities. Oversight activities primarily include organizing and managing both the internal and external advisory committees and related meetings, which support managing the review and selection of collaborative projects, overall Resource progress, and the prioritization and coordination of CE and TR&D Aims and activities. Success will be achieved by maintaining and facilitating communications and interactions across Resource Staff, Committee members, collaborators, NIGMS program staff, and other relevant participants as needed.